Simplify the expression. $-5z(-5z-4)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5z}$ $ = ({-5z} \times -5z) + ({-5z} \times -4)$ $ = (25z^{2}) + (20z)$ $ = 25z^{2} + 20z$